Ninja Reborn!
by AHeroWithin
Summary: 15 year old Naruto Uzumaki the dead last kid in Konoha High, he sucks at everything and is laughed at daily, but when a man named Kishino Kiriyo codenamed "Reborn" is asign to home tutor Naruto to become the 7th Hokage


**Hey guys.**

**This is the first chapter of NINJA REBORN!!!!! Yeah! It's going to be exciting writing this, as well as the Knight of Wind.**

**Here's the description of this story for those who don't know.**

**15 year old Naruto Uzumaki the dead last kid in Konoha High, he sucks at everything and is laughed at daily, but when a man named Kishino Kiriyo codenamed "Reborn" is asign to home tutor Naruto to become the 7th Hokage, he turns from the dead last to a leader of a squad of ninjas.**

**So here goes everything I've got!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man with spiky, long, black hair and around his twenties was walking through the peaceful street of Konohagakure Village. The sky was filled with the colors from the sunset that shown over the horizon behind him.

This man wore the regular ninja attire: a navy blue ninja shirt and navy blue ninja pants. These pieces of clothing were neither baggy nor raggedy, they fit him well, showing how well kept he keeps himself. He wore a green vest over his shirt, which held a few scrolls inside the hidden pockets. On the back of the vest it had the Konohagakure symbol, which is shaped as a bird, using a swirl as the head and a triangle representing the beak on the bottom left corner.

He calmly walked through the vending street where buildings of shops were selling goods to the good people living in the village. He didn't pay attention to the bystanders, but mainly to the road ahead of him as he walked to his destination.

Finally, the spiked haired man made it to a dark shaded red tower which was at least 5 stories high; the tallest building in the village. The tower had the symbol for fire carved into the center of the building.

Behind the tower stood a mountain, taller then the tower itself; probably at least 4 stories more then the building. The mountain had the carved faces of the 6 Hokages that have ruled the village since its creation. Each one of the Hokages helped prosper the village and each was able to command the ninjas from the village without any hesitation. This village was made up of many clans, but the most important one was the Namikaze clan.

The man walked by the two guards, who wore the same ninja attire as him and gave them a nod before going through the front door. Finally, he walked up to the last floor of the tower and made it to a double door where inside stood the 6th Hokage's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" said the voice that came from inside the room. "You called me, Jiraiya?" the spiked haired man asked as he opened the door.

The walls of the room was painted a light peach color, the room was covered with shiny, polished wooden bookshelves. Pictures of the Hokages were placed on the walls and the symbol of the village was shown with a bright red color on the carpet.

In the middle of the room there was a desk filled with paper work, a man with long white hair and painted markings on his face sat in the Hokage's chair. This man known as Jiraiya wore white robes, hand made for him by the village, he also wore the Hokage's mask on the top of his head.

"Ahhh, Kishino Kiriyo, you're here on time" Jiraiya said as he quickly put something that was on his lap into a drawer. "Jiraiya you should know by now, you can't hide things from me, its inappropriate for a Hokage to read hentai while he works and please call me Reborn" Reborn said with a smile.

"How did you know I was doing that?" Jiraiya asked as his face heated up with embarresment. "I am Reborn, I can read minds and you sort of admitted to it, good thing Tsunade is on her vacation or she would've sent you half way up to heaven" the spiked haired man said.

"Right, anyways the Village of Sunagakure, is very pleased with your student, they are glad that he was appointed as Kazekage. The perverted man said. "As expected from my student" Reborn said with a smile.

"Now on to business, as you know the Namikaze clan is in need of a Hokage apprentice, I need you to train a boy into the arts of being a ninja, as he will be trusted into becoming the 7th Hokage" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"So do you have any information on my new student?" Reborn asked. "Yes, I do his name is Naruto Uzumaki" Jiraya replied while handing a manila folder to Reborn.

Reborn opened the folder and read its contexts.

**Name: Naruto Uzuma****ki**

**Age: 15**

**Living Conditions: Old Decayed Apartment**

**School he attends: Konoha High, Konoha City**

**Favorite Food: Ramen Beef Flavored**

**Favorite Color: Orange**

**Favorite Underwear: Light Blue with Orange Frogs**

**Rank at School: Dead Last**

**Relation to the Hokages: Somewhat related to the Fourth; Minato Namikaze**

"Is there a reason why you want to know the boy's favorite type of underwear?" Jiraiya asked Reborn with a weird expression. "Well since he's going to be my student, I must know, after all he'll have his share of embarrassing moments; we'll make sure of it, right Leon?" Reborn said as he held up a kunai.

The kunai suddenly, changed into a small green lizard that quickly went up through Reborn's arm and finally rested on his spiky head.

"It looks like our next destination is……. Konoha City"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and the city of Konoha was peaceful. Birds chirped happily as they flew around and the sun was starting to come out. In one of the apartments in the city lived a blonde headed boy, who lay in bed sleeping. He snored peacefully in his bed which was only a cheap mattress that barely fit him.

The room was covered with clothes and the nightstand had many bowls of ramen, which indicated what he ate for dinner the night before. The room was like a condo, It had a nice marble polished kitchen, with the bedroom attached to it which held a bed with black sheets and comforter, a TV across from the bed, a night stand, a window sliding door leading to the balcony and a bathroom across the small hall that lead to the front door.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

His alarm clock started to ring annoyingly. The boy mumbled sleepily as he tried to reach the alarm. Accidently he pushed the alarm clock and it fell of the nightstand. The boy extended his arm a little too far and rolled of the bed.

The boy woke up in a flash and sat up on the floor scratching his head. "Ow! That hurt" he said to no one but himself. The boy had spiky blonde hair and three whisker looking scars on both sides of his cheeks.

The boy wore a black shirt with a red orange swirl on the front and some nave blue gym shorts with a sleeping hat that looked like the face of a dog that was on his head.

Naruto took off the sleeping hat and placed it on his bed, as he stepped over the mess all over the floor. He was an average weight boy; he wasn't toned or fit, so he wasn't a real girl magnet.

After a few minutes in the shower, he quickly got into his school uniform clothing, which consisted of a white collar shirt, black dress pants, some black sneakers, an orange tie and a red coat with a laminated picture of fire as a patch on his right breast pocket.

"_Oh Shit………__ I'm going to be late for school again" _he thought as he glanced at his alarm clock which read 7:38. He quickly grabbed his school bad, put the strap on his shoulder and headed out the door, making sure it was locked.

As he was racing down the stairs he slipped on one step and fell down causing him to roll down the steps. "Ow! Why does this always happen to me?" he asked himself out loud

Suddenly, a shade of a man covered him. "Maybe because you get so stressed out that you barely pay attention" the voice said. Naruto looked up and saw a man; Reborn.

"Huh………Who are you? The blonde haired boy said as he looked at the black spiky hair man. "My name is Reborn, your home tutor" Reborn replied. "Home tutor? Yeah right I don't need a home tutor, anyways I don't have anything to pay you" Naruto replied as he tried to walk by Reborn.

"That's okay. As long as I can stay in your place for free and get free food, the tutoring is free" Reborn said as Naruto was now using both hands to push him. "No way, I don't need a tutor, now move so I can hurry to school" the blonde said as he backed off and tried to give a finishing push against the black spiked man.

Reborn suddenly grabbed Naruto's wrist and flipped him over to the ground as several papers came out of his bag. "What was that for?" Naruto asked angrily as he quickly tried to pick up his test grades. "So if you don't need one, why are you getting almost 17.8% on your tests?" Reborn asked Naruto as he read the papers he had picked up.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT!" Naruto quickly shouted as he snatched the papers from Reborn's hand with an embarrassed expression. "I'm going to train you to become the 7th Hokage for Konohagakure village in the ninja world" the home-tutor said without any hesitation. "Hahaha, yeah right, why would you train me in becoming a ninja, haven't you heard I'm No-Good Naruto" the blonde boy said adding a fake laugh.

Just as he was walking away he saw the girl of his dreams walking by. She had long straight pink hair; she was an inch smaller then Naruto, with emerald green eyes. She wore a white collared shirt with a navy blue skirt and brown shows. She cast her attention to Naruto and then toward the man standing a few feet from him.

"Hello Naruto-san, who is this?" she asked as she stared at Reborn. "Hello, I'm Reborn, Naruto's home-tu……"he said but was rudely interrupted by Naruto who covered his mouth. "_If this guy tells Sakura he's my home-tutor, then she'll laugh at me" _Naruto thought.

"He's my cousin, Sakura-chan" the blonde boy blurted out. "Oh, it's nice to meet you bye, Naruto and Reborn-san" Sakura said as walked away and waved them good-bye. "_Sakura-chan spoke to me………….is this a dream?" _the blonde boy thought.

"So do you like Sakura, Naurto? Reborn asked the blonde who was drooling because he couldn't keep his mouth closed since it was the first time Sakura ever spoken to him. "Yes, she's the only reason why I go to school, she's the best student in our class, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be in the school" Naruto replied.

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Reborn asked. "She wouldn't be interested in me, I mean I'm the loser at school, why would she want to go out with someone like me, I'm dumb and useless" Naruto said sadly. "Have you ever tried?" Reborn asked again.

"No" the Blonde said lowering his head. "Okay then lets make a deal, if you don't ask Sakura out, then I won't be your tutor, but if you do have the courage to ask her out then, I will teach you the arts of the Ninja" Reborn said with his normal smile.

"Okay, piece of cake, there is no way I'm going to embarrass myself by asking Sakura-chan out" Naruto replied with a grin. "Oh really, its time to see if you have any regrets Naruto Uzumaki" Reborn said as he held Leon up, the lizard threw up a kunai with a red glow around it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Naruto asked as he eyed the kunai. "Are you prepared to dye, Naruto?" Reborn asked as his bangs coved his eyes and a grin was shown. "Prepare to die what……." Naruto never finished because the kunai struck him so hard that he was flung up off his feet into the air and he landed on his back onto the pavement.

"_This feeling……..is it death…..I haven't lived my life fully…..I feel regret that I couldn't ask the girl of my dreams out……….what should I do……if I had a dying will then I would have the courage of asking Sakura-chan out ………I'll……I'll….I'll"_

"Naruto lay motionless on the ground not breathing or moving. Suddenly, his eyes opened which glowed bright yellow; also a flame appeared on his forehead. He jumped up from the ground as his clothes burned off him except for the boxers he had on.

"REBORN!!!!!!, I"LL ASK SAKURA-CHAN OUT WITH MY DYING WILL!" Naruto yelled out. "WHICH WAY DID SHE GO!!!!!? NO MATTER I WILL FIND HER!" The blonde shouted as he ran away looking for his crush.

Reborn watched Naruto run after Sakura. "_Wow, Naruto really has some potential, I've never seen anyone have that much power in Hyper Mode, and I guess the folder did not lie about the boxers……….note to self get Naruto manlier boxers" _Reborn thought as he grabbed Naruto's bag disappeared in a flash.

Naruto was busy running all over the city. Sakura was walking alone when she heard a familiar voice yell her name. When she turned around she saw a boy her age with blonde hair running towards her in his boxers. She saw that he was running so fast that he that you can see the dust and dirt being kicked behind him as he ran.

"_Naruto-san"_ she thought as she recognized the boy's face as he passed by her. "Damn it, I missed her" he said out loud angrily. "Hey Sakura-chan" said a voice behind the pink haired girl. Sakura turned around and smiled when she recognized the boy "Oh it's you, Kendo-senpai". The boy had long black hair that went to his shoulders and had shiny chocolate brown eyes.

A boy about a year older then Naruto was jogging down a street as he was heading to school, he was practicing on his jabs as he jogged. He had shiny black hair that went down to his big bushy eyebrows. His arms were wrapped with bandages. As he was doing his morning exercise, Naruto ran passed him in full speed. The boy named Rock Lee was surprised to see Naruto with so much determination in his eyes.

Naruto ran into a dead-end but he ran up the wall and filliped, running back to where he last seen Sakura. "Watch Out!" Lee yelled as he saw a truck was about to collide with Naruto. The blonde haired boy was hit by the truck with such force, he flew towards a high pole which he used to steady his balance and check his surroundings.

Suddenly, he saw her with another boy he took a deep breath and jumped. "AHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he landed. By accident he hit the boy named Kendo, over to the courtyard behind the school's wall. Luckily a boy holding a baseball bat, with a hood on top of his head from the fur coat he was wearing, painted marking on his face, and large nails named Kiba caught Kendo.

"Whoa Buddy, you have to be more careful next time" he said to the senior.

"SAKURA-CHAN WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" Naruto said out loud in a very loud voice so everyone could hear while holding his hand out. Sakura looked at his hand and then noticed that he was only wearing boxers. She looked up at Naruto as a vain of aggravation popped out of her head. "NARUTO-SAN YOU PERVERT!" she punched which caused him to fly towards and collide with the school's gate.

She ran away as she blushed. As Naruto got up, Kendo went up to Naruto and punched him. "That's what you deserve, you hentai freak for scaring away Sakura-chan."

Naruto sat up from the punch as the flame on his forehead vanished. "What happened?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Here's an extra pair of clothes and your school bag" Reborn said as he appeared handing the bag to the boy. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?" Naruto yelled out. "Relax I only helped your self-esteem, you needed it, anyways this lizard on my head produces these special weapons called the Dying Will Kunais, these weapons make you go into Hyper Mode where the power that you have inside you is shown greatly" Reborn explained showing Leon and the kunais.

"You see once your struck with this kunai you're put in a death trance and usually if you regret something you come back to life with a dying will" the home-tutor continued his explanation. "Wait, what would have happen if I didn't regret anything" Naruto asked with concerned after he put on his clothes. "I'm a ninja, I am used to the art of killing" Reborn stated with a smile. "WHAT YOU WOULD LET ME DIE!?!?!?!? Naruto yelled out scared with his life.

"Not so loud, I'm used to doing it in good timing, so you won't die and plus I can hear what your thinking" Reborn said with a grin. "_Wait a minute, he set this up from the start so he would be my home-tutor regardless" _Naruto thought.

"You should be heading to class now or do you want me to bite you till death" A boy with a brown cap on his, a white collared shirt, black dress pants and a black coat that wore the pendent of the discipline committee said. "Ahhhh, Neji Hyuga! We are very sorry; I'll be heading to class now" Naruto said with a scared face.

"Oh Look it's Naruto, the pervert, can you believe him asking Sakura Haruno out, how pathetic there is no way she would say yes to the dead last guy like that" the whole class ranted as the blonde teen stepped into the classroom.

Since the teacher wasn't in school today many of the students were standing and talking about the incident, which happened with Naruto. The room was covered with desks able to fit 30 or more students and a polished desk in the front of the class.

"_Oh great now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole school, as if my life isn't terrible, now I Sakura-chan will never go out with me" _Naruto thought as anime tears fell while he had his head down on his desk. He looked at his crush to see her talking to a blonde long haired girl, who wore the same outfit as Sakura.

"Hey Naruto" said a said from one of the groups that made fun of him called out his name. The blonde teen picked his head up and looked up at the boy. "Kendo wants you to meet him in the gym during our break period next; he wants pay back because you disrespected Sakura" the boy finished.

Naruto glanced at Sakura. "_This is awful, it's all Reborn's fault, what do I do…..I know I can use the dying will kunai from Reborn" _Naruto thought as he formed an idea on how to win.

"Wow Sakura-chan, having a senior protect you, how dreamy!" Ino exclaimed. "It's not what you think he's just my teammate from the honors Society" Sakura said out loud to make Ino to shut up.

Just then the bell rang and it let everyone out of class as everyone was excited with the match between Naruto and Kendo.

Naruto looked everywhere for Reborn but he was nowhere to be found, he made it to the bathroom to wash his face which calmed him down. Suddenly, he heard water swirling in one of the stalls.

He checked every single one of them, when he checked out the last stall, Reborn came out from the toilet. "Hello Naruto" Reborn said with a smile as he came out of the toilet dry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE A TOILET AND WHY AREN"T YOU WET?!?!?!?!? Naruto yelled out as he pointed to Reborn. "Have many different hiding places this 1 out of 390 that I have around the school" Reborn replied. Naruto took a closer look at the toilet and sniffed "It smells like lavender" Naruto said with curiosity.

"Yes, it's a genjutsu" the home-tutor replied. "Genjutsu, what's that?" Naruto asked. "I'll tell you later, so let me guess, you came to me because you want me to use my Dying Will Kunai on you so you can beat Kendo up, right? Reborn asked.

"How did you know" the blonde idiot asked as he turned around to face Reborn. "I heard every kid talking about it and I can read your thoughts" Reborn replied. "So, will you do it, Reborn" the teen pleaded. "Nope, can't do" The home-tutor responded. "What! Why not?" Naruto asked.

"The Dying Will Kunais will only work if you have any regrets, you don't have any regrets, you die simple as that, your welcome to try" Reborn answered. "That's not fair, I can't fight Kendo without my dying will, I'll be murdered, and I'm better off going home" Naruto said as he lowered his head.

"You know, a women you like would like you more, if you go to a fight defending her honor even if you have a high chance of losing" Reborn grinned as he gave Naruto an encouraging advice. "Really?" Naruto asked. "Yes I am, after all I am a ninja" the home-tutor.

"_Reborn………..thank you" _Naruto thought. "Alright, then I'll take him on for Sakura-chan" Naruto said. "You're not going to run away?" Reborn asked. "Nope, not when Sakura-chan is counting on me to show up" Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh, one more question about the toilet, what if someone has to take a load?" Naruto asked. "That's easy" Reborn chuckled as the toilet then produced some fresh smelly remains. "Ew! It's like the Browns going to the Super Bowl all over again" Naruto said pinching his nose and leaving the bathroom.

(_**Meanwhile In the Gym**_)

The Gym was filled with people sitting in the bleachers eating snacks waiting for Naruto to show up. Sakura sat on the first row being able to have a few view of the match once it was to start.

Kendo had his martial arts white robe on. "I, Kendo have chosen, Naruto Uzumaki to fight with" he yelled to the crowd as they cheered him up. "It looks like he's not going to show up, humph, just like him the No-Good Naurto" the crowd all agreed to that statement.

"_I have this match in the bag the referee is one of my good friends he won't raise Naruto's green flag" _Kendo thought with an evil laugh.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and everyone was surprised to see Naruto. "Kendo-senpai, I've not come to fight but to apologize for my rude behavior" Naruto said out loud for everyone to hear.

"_Naruto-kun_" Sakura blushed when Naruto showed up with his serious look on his face. "Well No-Good Naruto, people have not come to see you apologize but a fight" Kendo said with a grin. "Lets make this interesting the winner's prize will be Sakura-chan" he said with a grin.

"Prize!??!?!?!?" Sakura said out loud angrily. "How rude calling you a prize, KICK HIS BUTT NARUTO!" Ino yelled out in Sakura's defense. Somewhere in the crowd the boy named Lee was watching Naruto very carefully. "_So that's the boy from this morning" _he thought. Naruto gulped as he was ready to fight.

Kendo put on his gloves and smiled when he saw Naruto with no gloves. "_Inside these gloves are mine are made of steel which help knock my opponents out when I'm_ _serious_" he thought evilly.

"Here" Kiba said loudly as he threw some gloves to Naruto. Naruto quickly put them on and quickly realized who he was facing. Kendo made a move and ran forward toward the blonde. Naruto with instinct started running away from the boy screaming his head off as people laughed at him.

"Leave it to Naruto to give us a show" a boy said in the crowd, which everyone agreed to this. "_Naruto-Kun……you're trying so hard" _Sakura thought as she had a worried expression.

From the top window, Reborn was able to have a clear view of the fight. He smiled watching his student struggle. "_You have learned your first lesson, how to fight without the Dying Will Kunai, I guess it's about time for me to help you out"_ Reborn thought as he smirked.

Suddenly, Naruto was pinned down by Kendo. "Any last words No-Good Naruto, before you lose in front of Sakura-chan" Kendo said. Quickly, Reborn threw his Kunai, midway from reaching Naruto the chakra in the Kunai left it and hit Naruto's forehead without anyone noticing.

Naruto passes out on the spot. "How pathetic you passed out before I even laid a hand on you" Kendo said out loud.

"_This feeling it feels like death…….I feel regret that I didn't have the power to fight Kendo…….but if I had a dying will I would've beat him up…..I'll…I'll…..I'll"_

"REBORN! I WILL DEFEAT KENDO WITH MY DYING WILL! Naruto yelled out as his clothes burned off him, his eyes glowed yellow, and the dying will flame appeared on his forehead again.

Naruto kicked Kendo off him and quickly stood up. "What happened to him a minute ago he wasn't willing to fight?" Kendo asked out loud. The senior punched Naruto with full force, Naruto let the attack hit him, but it had no influence on him. He quickly pounced on Kendo and knocked him out with one punch.

"I WIN!" Naruto yelled at the referee, but the ref didn't raise his flag, so Naruto continued punching the seniors face until the ref raised the green flag up. "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" the ref yelled out to everyone while Kendo was in a bloody state, with two black eyes, bruised lips, and a broken nose.

Everyone in the room was shocked at Naruto's win. The flame on the blonde's head disappeared and he was also surprised that he won. Sakura walked up to Naurto and smiled at him. "Hi, Naruto is it okay if I start calling you Naurto-kun from now on" the blonde idiot was shocked that his crush was actually talking to him. "Yes, Sakura-chan" he replied nodding his head. "Come on Sakura, lets go we don't have all day" Ino said while pulling the pink haired girl away from Naruto.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun" she said as she waved. Naurto waved back and smiled "_Thank you………..Reborn"_

(_**Later that Night**_)

"So how was the first day of Ninja training?" Reborn asked Naruto as he got into his sleeping clothes. "I told you before, I'm not going to become a Ninja, or become the Hokage or whatever you call it" Naruto said out loud. "You can't runaway from your destiny Naruto" The home-tutor said as he laid out some traps around the bed.

"Why did you want to train me anyways?" the blonde teen asked. "Already told you the 6th Hokage assigned me to this job, but it's a good thing to that way my aiming won't get rusty. "_What?!?!?!?! He only thinks of me as a target" _Naruto thought with a scared expression on his face.

"Anyways I have to thank you Reborn, anyways why are you setting up traps around my bed? Naruto asked as Reborn got into bed. "So there wouldn't be any intruder disturbing my sleep" Reborn replied. "Wait a minute?!?!!?!?! You're sleeping on my bed!?!?!!?!?! Naruto yelled out.

"Yep" Reborn replied as he laid his head down. "Wait Reborn where am I suppose to sl" the blonde was interrupted as Reborn started snoring and a snot bubble was going in and out of his nose.

"Reborn, Reborn, Reborn, REBORN!!!" Naruto kept calling Reborn's name until he tripped on the trap, suddenly these pieces of paper strapped to kunais started to burn. Naruto read the slip of paper. **Bomb Seal**. "What a Bomb Seal, Oh No!"

Naruto screamed. The whole place exploded as Naruto was knocked out on the burnt apartment floor. Reborn still was sound asleep with a smile pasted onto his face. "_You still have lots to learn, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah! First Chapter of Ninja Reborn is done.**

**I put a lot of effort making this, drinking a Red Bull and starting from 9:30-4:33 A.M. I'm tired, but it's all for the pleasure of my readers**

**Please Review, I hoped you guys liked it**

**Get ready for the next chapter of NINJA REBORN!**


End file.
